Glass Roses
by WhoAtHeart
Summary: This was written to go with this prompt: Can someone please write a story based off the confession of the reader finding a rose from Loki? I'm a hopeless romantic and would love to see that side of Loki. (I'm assuming they meant the one that said 'The other day I found a perfect blooming rose on our street. I imagine Loki leaving it for me as a sign of his love'.)


It was supposed to be a short little ficlet, but I seemed to have created a monster. It just keeps growing! So it will probably be 2 parts, but who knows maybe it will be more. If it gets much longer I may even give the OC an actual name!

The POVs switch randomly but are marked with a line. I tried to make whose POV it was quite clear.

This is written with the same OC and Loki as my one-shot Making the Monster Bleed, but you don't need to have read that to understand this.

Warning: Slight mention of abuse/trauma, but not what type exactly. Just barely hinted at...for now.

* * *

Glass Roses Pt. 1

Working for SHIELD was wearing on my beautiful God of Mischief. I could see in his eyes that he was tired and unhappy. As he walked in the door today his shoulders were particularly heavy. I stood from my computer and walked over to pull him into an embrace. He stiffened slightly as I put my arms around him, as if he were startled that he was no longer alone. I simply stood and squeezed him until he relaxed and took me into his arms as well.

"Hello love," he murmured, burying his face in my hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He held me tighter and spoke into my neck; "They are sending me on a mission, somewhere far away. I won't be able to contact you whilst I'm gone," his arms tightened slightly with his final words, "I'm going to be gone for quite some time I'm afraid."

I took a deep breath before responding, "Okay, when do you leave?" I was trying to sound like I was fine; that I wasn't worried and disappointed.

His arms tightened again, "Midnight," at the sound of my hitched breath he continued quickly, "I will send you something, a token of my love, each time I think of you, so you will know I am safe."

I nodded and stepped back, "Sounds like a deal. How about some dinner and cuddling before you have to go?"

"That sounds wonderful," he enthused with a smile.

"Good. Go pack for your trip and let me make dinner," I turned and walked into the kitchen. When I got there I had to wipe my eyes quickly to whisk the tears away. I knew if he saw them he would find a way to stay and I didn't want him in trouble because of me.

Loki exited the bedroom just as I was setting our plates, piled high with food, on the table. "It smells wonderful love," he murmured, kissing my cheek, before pulling out my chair for me. Once I was comfortably seated he took his own and we began eating.

* * *

She was so beautiful, especially now, with the light of the setting sun dancing upon her face. We were laughing, talking, and holding hands while we ate, not wanting to waste a minute of the six hours that remained to us before my departure. I could see in the back of her eyes, nearly hidden, that she was worried. We had barely spent two days apart since meeting and certainly no nights in separate beds since moving in together six months ago.

I didn't want to leave her, she frightened so easily, especially at night. And Odin forbid there is a thunderstorm whilst I'm away, she may not make it through that without me. I thought, not for the first time, that I should make an excuse not to go on this endeavor that Fury was thrusting me on, but I knew that would be unwise.

SHIELD was the only way I could make money in this realm and I would not allow her to support me. If it were up to me, I would completely support her. I would take her away from the job that seemed to suck the very spirit from her and allow her to focus on the book she was writing. I loved walking into a room and seeing her so wrapped up in her thoughts of plot and character that she didn't notice my presence. In those moments, I swear, she glowed.

I helped clear the table and set about washing the dishes as she clung to my back, resting her cheek against my shirt and tapping a finger to the rhythm of my heartbeat at my hip. She seemed so at peace that I didn't want to disturb her with words and retreated into my thoughts once more.

Perhaps I should ask Steve to come stay in the guest room whilst I'm away, so that my love can feel safe. She enjoyed the Captain's company and there was no chance of them falling for each other as they had each confessed that the other was like a sibling. He could hold her when it stormed and be the tether she needed not to get lost in painful memories. I knew Steve may be called away on SHIELD business as well, but he wasn't as likely to be called away on longer missions as Clint was. As I solidified my decision to contact Steve and ask him this favor her finger stopped tapping and I noticed that I had finished cleaning the kitchen.

I pulled her around my body and kissed her lips softly, "Why don't you go pick a movie and I'll be there in a moment, I need to make a phone call."

She nodded mutely and walked towards the family room. I dialed Steve as I walked towards the office and closed the door.

"Hello?" Came the strangely muted sound of Steve's voice through the phone. I shook my head figuring he had hit the speaker button again on accident. He still didn't know how to properly work his phone, but I'm certain that has more to do with Tony's choice of phone than it does with a lack on Steve's part.

"I think your phone is on speaker again Steve," I said kindly.

There was a rustling and a quiet curse before Steve spoke again, this time at the proper volume, "Sorry, what can I do for you?"

"Fury is sending me out. It will be several months I'm told and I'm worried about her. Would you mind staying in the guest room whilst I'm away?"

"Why don't you ask her brother?"

"He's coming with me."

"She's stronger than you think."

"I know she is."

"He won't come after her again. Not even he is that stupid."

"We don't know that for sure, yes, he most definitely is, and worse he's petty and vindictive which will trump his common sense."

"Why?"

"Because if something happens to her and I didn't do everything in my power to stop it I couldn't live with myself." I replied evenly, adding, I can hardly live with myself as it is, in my head.

"When do you have to leave?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall, "Four hours. If you could be here half an hour before that I would be most appreciative."

"I'll be there. You know," Steve began and I already knew where this was headed, "if the two of you just moved into the tower this wouldn't be such a problem. I know Tony has an entire floor set aside for when you two finally decide to move in."

I scrubbed a hand down my face, "I have tried to convince her to move in there, especially since if she did she could quit her job and concentrate on the book she's writing, but you know her. She hates change. Maybe after a little more time has passed and she feels comfortable just being again…I honestly don't know."

I heard her calling my name at the same time that I heard Steve murmur, "Wish we could just kill him. Make her feel safe again."

I smiled a bit at the murderous rage in virtuous Steve's voice, "I've got to go spend my last bit of time with my girl. Thank you again Steve, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, no problem," He replied before I ended the call and walked into the family room to join my love.

* * *

I was lying on the couch with my head in Loki's lap watching Tangles on our flat screen TV. Loki's fingers were gliding through my hair and I was beginning to feel drowsy. It had taken me two months to be comfortable with this level of physical contact. I knew Loki would never hurt me, but after what happened I was wary of males.

Just as I was letting my eyes drift closed there came a knock at the door. I moved to sit up, but Loki just pushed firmly on my shoulder and sent a duplicate to open the door. I relaxed again as Steve entered the room.

"What're you doing here?" I half slurred from exhaustion. Loki's hand began running through my hair again and I drifted ever closer to sleep.

"I came to stay while Loki's gone sweetheart," Steve said softly.

All I did was nod as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I looked from Loki to the woman who was so like a sister to me and back again. "Did you use magic to make her fall asleep?" I questioned softly in case she really was just sleeping normally.

"Only in the sense that I know what will put her to sleep. Running my hands through her hair is one of those things."

"Oh, well, would you like me to help you get her to bed after I put my things in the guest room?" I questioned.

Loki seemed to think this over for a moment before answering slowly, "No…no I don't think so. I think I would quite like a moment alone with her before I must leave."

"Alright, I think I will head to bed then."

"Fair sleep, Captain. And thank you."

I nodded and headed to the guest room I tented to use when life in the tower grew unendurable.

* * *

As I lay her in our bed I quickly used my magic to change her into her favorite Cookie Monster pajamas. Normally I would do this manually, but tonight I hadn't the time.

When she was settled and tucked I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and the corners lifted the tiniest bit as I pulled away. I left a gift on my pillow and left my love for the foreseeable future. A lone tear trailed down my cheek as I headed to the awaiting SHIELD helicopter.

* * *

I awoke to find a glass rose on Loki's pillow.


End file.
